village_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrietta Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet
From Aristopaedia, the free, crowd-sourced encyclopaedia of the gentry, knightage, baronetage, and peerage, sponsored by Cokayne’s and Black’s. Henrietta Maria Flora Anne Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet (‘Hetty’), 'born 23 September 2002, is the youngest child of three, and only daughter, born to Lady Crispin Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet (Constance, née the Hon. Constance Ivy Diana de Clifforde, now the Hon. Lady Trulock CBE) and the late Lord Crispin Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, who was the younger brother of the Duke of Taunton. She is god-daughter to Flora, Countess Dowager of Freuchie, and to Lady Delamere; her godfather is Lord Worplesdon. 'Contents 'Life' Owing to the deficiencies in Lord Crispin’s character and his long absences abroad, his children Rupert, now Master of Dilton, James, and Henrietta Maria (‘Hetty’), were raised by their mother and yet more by their uncle, Charles, Duke of Taunton. Superficially, Henrietta Maria appears interested only in boys, boy bands (she is a Directioner, and regards it as a special dispensation that, bar her uncle as basso, ''The Fonts – Teddy Gates, Edmond Huskisson, Sher Mirza, Brian Maguire, and Canon Paddick – resemble an older iteration of its classic and original line-up: and she ‘ships’ them accordingly), and horses. In fact, she is mildly interested in literature, and, under the cunning tutelage of her new aunt by marriage, Millicent, Duchess of Taunton, and of Professor Den Farnaby, is increasingly drawn to archaeology, they having conspired with the Duke to dangle chalk horses, horse cults, and Epona before her. (Mere history bores her: her uncle has noted that growing up among heritage and treasures makes them commonplace. ‘Sometimes, a Vermeer ... may spark the nascent artist or art historian. When they are effectively one’s nursery wallpaper, however, they haven’t that bolt from the blue effect very often.’) She is on increasingly affectionate and romantic terms with her contemporary, Mark, Lord Grampound, son and heir to Lord Treskilling. 'Education' Having with her uncle’s intervention successfully resisted her mother’s plans for Roedean (the former Lady Crispin being an Old Roedeanian), Hetty Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet is currently (2017) at Cheltenham Ladies’. 'Racing interests' Always and sincerely interested in horses and the Turf, and something of a disciple to the Hon. Gwen (Mrs Brian) Maguire, she became, on her most recent birthday, part owner, with her uncle, of the following horses, which are to be transferred to her sole ownership upon her attaining the requisite age to have runners in her own name: Scaevola Lars Porsena* Tully* Agrippina Hostilia* Livia Augusta Gracchus (foal by Tully out of Vistilia) * * Began in Flat, ran in mature years in National Hunt 'See also' * The Woolfonts, Wilts * The Woolbury Stud * Charles, Duke of Taunton * Millicent, Duchess of Taunton * Lord Crispin Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet * The Hon. Lady Trulock CBE * Rupert Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet, Master of Dilton * James Fitzjames-Holles-Clare-Malet * Sir Giles Trulock KBE LVO FRCVS (stepfather) * Mark, Lord Grampound * The Hon. Gwen (Mrs Brian) Maguire MBE 'References '''Further Reading Category:Characters Category:Racing owners Category:Persons associated with the Turf Category:Persons educated at Cheltenham Ladies' College Category:Persons of subcontinental descent Category:People educated at Cheltenham Ladies' College